Love:Song Writers Journey
by GalaxyOfSkulls
Summary: Auslly Story.Just a bunch of One-shots .
1. Brief Author's Note

HI,I'LL BE DOING AUSTIN AND ALLY ONE 'S MY FIRST TIME FOR DOING FANFICTIONS FOR AUSTIN AND ALLY BUT I'LL UPDATE ,I AM AN AUTIN AND ALLY FAN ^.~ WHO ISN'T?


	2. New Year's Kiss

Hey,This will be my first Austin And Ally One-Shot first One-Shot is not mine,it is from XxAddictedToWritingxX so please give her FULL CREDIT. It's call New Year's to the story...

* * *

We do not own Austin And Ally...

* * *

**New Year's Kiss**

:::

**Summary:** Austin and Ally finally gets their first kiss on New Year's. The kiss results in confessions, squealing fan-girls, and just a little bit more than just best friends. Rated K. I do not own Austin and Ally or Jessie whatsoever.

* * *

**~Nobody's POV~**

"Ally, I need to tell you something," said Austin, holding Ally's hand.  
"What is it?" asked Ally in confusion.  
"I love you," the blond pop-star confessed.

Wait, wait wait, hold up. Is this going a little bit too fast for you? Let's rewind a bit.

**~1 Hour Earlier~**

They had just crammed into a taxi to get to New York. Austin was secretly liking the seating chart with him next to Ally. Little did he know that the caramel hair colored songwriter was secretly enjoying it too. Austin checked his watch.

"The taxi ride is now officially longer than the plane ride," complained the blond pop-star.

Wait. You probably know this part. Let's fast-forward just a _teensy_ bit.

**~18 Minutes Later~**

Austin was hanging off the ladder of the helicopter. His dream was finally coming true. Ally smiled at him and he gave a thumbs-up. Austin landed on the stage and started his performance. Jessie, a teenage nanny, landed the helicopter and they watched Austin live his dreams. Austin smiled at Ally and Ally blushed. Yeah sure, this may just seem like really, really, really, _really_friendly best friends, but it's gonna turn out more than just...friends.

Austin jumped off stage after his performance and hugged his friends.

"That was amazing!" he yelled.  
"You finally got to live out your dreams!" said the songwriter, pointing out the obvious.

Austin sighed in happiness. That's wasn't all he wanted to live out. Jessie and Emma said their goodbyes as Team Austin hung out on the stage. Jimmy brought them some sandwiches and drinks as the team reminisced about the past events.

"My favorite was when we were flying in that helicopter," said Ally.  
"My favorite was getting off that helicopter and getting on stage," sighed Austin.  
"My favorite was sleeping on the plane!" sang Trish.  
"And my favorite was finding Señor Whiskers," said Dez, showing off his pet rat - ahem - I mean gerbil.

Ally screamed as Trish scowled at him. Austin looked at his beloved songwriter and decided that it was time.

"Ally, I need to talk to you in private," said the nervous singer.

And you might be thinking, "Austin Moon? Nervous? Pshhh." But this petite songwriter made him feel lots of things.

"Uhm okay?" said Ally.

Austin pulled her somewhere private.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" asked Ally.  
"Well, I've been hiding this from you ever since we met, and I want to tell you now," started the pop-star.  
"Uh huh, and..." trailed off the songwriter.  
"Well what I'm really trying to say is..."

Then Austin saw the ball dropping. He sighed. He needed to make this quick.

"Ally, I need to tell you something," said Austin, holding Ally's hand.  
"What is it?" asked Ally in confusion.  
"I love you," the blond pop-star confessed.

Okay this is where we left off. Back to the story!

"Wait, what?" asked Ally.

Austin saw a ball drop and brought Ally's face to his. Their lips touched and they literally felt fireworks and explosions...not because of the ruckus below. Ally kissed back and wrapped his arms around his neck. Austin brought her waist to his. Little did they know, a redhead was handing twenty bucks to a curly-haired Latino girl.

"You win this time," said Dez.  
"Bring it on, freckle face," retorted Trish, fist bumping the air.

And thus began a brand-new romance and a rivalry between friends.

* * *

Ok,so that's the end of this chapter.I will update some of my own One-Shots in touch :)


End file.
